


Alternate Plans

by shichan_DFKink (shinchansgirl)



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Meme, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinchansgirl/pseuds/shichan_DFKink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Murphy had no idea that having Kincaid get to know Butters would lead to this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I guess I'm admitting to this one too...
> 
> It needs some clean-up work, so constructive crit welcomed.

It had started out simple, but inviting him to our dinner-dates. Karrin had said that I needed to get to know the little guy, because there were times when a medical examiner who knew about the supernatural came in handy.

He was also the only ME Dresden trusted, which she had implied was important. I guess if I ever needed to call a doctor for Harry Dresden, now I knew who to call.

Then Karrin had stopped coming to our dinner-dates. The first time she’d missed, she’d gotten called out on a case and had to deal with mortal matters. Butters and I had continued on with dinner, and he’d been even more awkward than when he felt he was a third wheel.

It was kind of cute. He’d poke at his food, keep glancing around, smile a bit when I said something. Nervous energy, but still on the cute side of nervous instead of just annoying. I could see the lines of the light body armor he was wearing – I’d asked about that at our first meeting, and Karrin had startled. Butters had admitted that he’d taken to wearing it whenever any of Harry’s friends asked him somewhere, or when he needed to see Harry, because it wasn’t uncommon for there to be people shooting at Harry or attempting to kill him.

The thought had made me slightly angry – not really angry at anyone, but angry that such a nervous, untouched pup would fear for his life and have it be valid. I was no stranger to the practice, had been around long enough to see worse done to younger, but it still rattled me. It’s the instincts of the hounds; we protect the pack, and pups are nothing if not pack. When others harm their own pack, it makes us nervous, angry, and vicious. You don’t want to know what I did to the last child molester who crossed my path.

Butters wasn’t really a pup in the truest sense of the word; he’d aged beyond those years long ago, and time spent in a mental institution for telling the truth ages a man emotionally more than could be quantified. Yes, I’d done my research on the man. He loved polka and role-playing games, and had a steady hand in the medical room. In his classes, he’d been one of the best surgeons around; when he graduated he’d chosen to work in the morgue because, as his self-evaluation stated, he would never forgive himself if something happened to a patient he’d worked on.

But I’m straying from the point. Karrin had stopped arranging and coming to dinners, which meant I was either eating alone or dragging Butters out somewhere to watch him squirm and subtly try to figure out Dresden’s plans for the future, and which guns I should bring if he decided to raid another force of the NeverNever (or Marcone).

Eventually, I decided to track her down and see for myself what was going on. We didn’t exactly have a set relationship – more like friends with benefits, who were sometimes a little short on the ‘friends’ and heavier on the ‘benefits’ – but she had been the one to call me into town several of the times we’d never met, and while it was true that it was never when I had a contract and never interfered with my work, I was beginning to get the feeling that she was using me.

I was right; I found her teasing Dresden and flirting a bit more than they usually did. It made me feel good, to know that she was getting on with someone who was a little bit more vanilla mortal than I was, but that still left me in town without a date, so to speak.

So I went to find Butters.

Waldo Butters is a funny little man. He thinks he is a coward, admits to it freely, but in action he does what is necessary. I’ve seen him sit down to dinner like he was breaking bread with a rabid bear, and seen him meticulously clean, bandage, and care for wounds and corpses that would have anyone not so strong-willed puking their guts out and having nightmares for weeks. It was a strange sort of contradiction, his strength.

He answered the door dressed in his pajamas, a warm flannel set that was about half a size too big for him. “Jared?” he asked, because the man refused to call me Kincaid. He was a bit funny about that; anyone he shared a meal with and might have to stitch up later, he called by their first name unless they scared him. I, apparently, wasn’t scary enough. “Why are you here?” he continued. “I thought you were going to see Karrin.”

“To check up on her,” I corrected. “She seemed to be doing well.”

He blinked, still looking confused. “You aren’t going on a date with her?”

I smirked, and showed some teeth. “Karrin and I haven’t dated for months.”

He seemed to find that hard to get his mind around. “But I thought…”

“We had an understanding; while we did indulge in a few dates on occasion, we were never truly dating.” More or less the truth. We’d never been exclusive was another way to say it. Although I knew better than to tell her about my other exploits, she knew better than to ask.

“Oh.” He paused for a moment, unsure of what to do, and I considered asking him to dinner. He wasn’t dressed for it, though, and wasn’t likely to be interested considering. And if I asked him for sex, he would probably have a minor panic attack. Waiting paid off, however, when he tentatively asked: “Would you like to come in?”

Someone needed to teach the little medic not to invite anyone in his home, but I said “sure” and crossed the threshold without mentioning it.

I waited until he closed the door to slam him against the wall and press my mouth to his. He whined a bit as I bit at his lip, wanting inside, and I growled in pleasure when he let me in. I could feel him getting interested, feel the heavy weight of his growing cock against my leg as I shoved my thigh between his. I waited until the smell of his own arousal was thick in the air before pulling back. My right hand was under his shirt, feeling the small of his back, while the left was bracing against the wall. “If you don’t want this,” I told him, and my voice was thick and heavy, the kind of arousal humans recognized. “If you don’t want me to fuck you, then tell me now.”

“I don’t want you to fuck me,” he said, voice small but certain. I started to pull away, but the grip he held me in hadn’t let up. I could pull away easily, but he deserved to be heard if he wanted to say something.

He took a deep breath, and looked up at me. Not in my eyes, though the risk of a soulgaze was small. “I don’t want you to fuck me because I want you to make love to me.”

Mortals had a way with words that most of the fae were experts at manipulating. It wasn’t quite the same for me; I was a mercenary. I manipulated them out of their wallets, and while I could understand the nuances, they often seemed irrelevant.

So I understood what he meant when he said ‘make love.’

“I can’t promise I’ll always be there. You know what I am.”

“I won’t be a one-night stand, Jared.”

Soft but sure, part of that contradiction that made up Butters. He grew a spine at the worst of times and the best of times, though right then was not one I felt was particularly great. I brought our mouths together again and kissed him until he needed air, and then breathed against his cheek, “I hadn’t counted on only one night.”

He nodded, wrapping his arms around my neck, and I lifted him easily. His legs wrapped around my waist in a startled need for security, and I pressed him back against the wall until our cocks ground together through cloth. He moaned, his head falling to the side, and I took the opportunity to lay claim to his neck, marking him for all the world to see when we were finished.

He melted. There’s no other word to describe it. He melted in my arms and I shoved my hands down his pants, under his boxers, and squeezed his ass. His hips gave a nervous, startled thrust – always so nervous – and his head thunked back against the wall.

“Ever done this before?” I asked, though I knew the answer.

“With another guy?” He swallowed a bit, and I ran a finger lightly between his cheeks. “N-no,” he stuttered.

I smiled, and bit down lightly on his neck. “What about girls?” I asked. Again, I knew the answer, but that information isn’t always accurate, and it’s best to get it from the source.

Again, he let out a stammering “n-no,” and his face went bright red.

I kissed him on the mouth, getting deep into his mouth with my tongue and dancing with his as a reward. “That’s good,” I said, after I’d pulled away and he’d caught his breath a bit. “Let’s take this someplace more comfortable, shall we?” I shifted my grip a bit so I could hold him easier, and pulled him away from the wall to find my way to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

I wouldn’t have been a good mercenary if I didn’t notice a few things about Butter’s – Waldo’s – bedroom as I carried him in and laid him on the bed. Just like the man himself, it was a bit of a contradiction. There was a small bookshelf along one wall that held Dungeons and Dragons character books alongside recent medical journals – perhaps before-bed reading material, or what he was referencing at the moment. One dresser, a small closet, and a small tv with an older gaming system set up. Not a scrap of clothing on the floor.

Well, I was about to change that.

Instead of just tossing him down on the bed like I would have with Karrin or a few of my other past lovers, I sat him gently down on the edge while kissing his jaw and neck. He was shaking a bit, a nervous virgin, but certainly enjoying the proceedings.

I knelt on the floor while he sat on the edge of the bed, and I distracted him with deep kisses as I exposed his chest button by button, letting my fingers brush against the fine hairs on his chest as I did. His skin was soft, unscarred, and pale. Thinner than my usual lovers, but not delicate. Not muscled, but not weak. He could hold his own. Not a pup, but not a hunting dog either.

My hands trailed down his sides and tugged on his pajama bottoms. “Lift up for a moment,” I told him. When he complied, I tugged both his bottoms and his boxers down off of his hips, easing him back down to the neatly made bed as I did. The bedspread was some geometric pattern, in a soft bronze color that looked good next to his pale skin. It was the work of mere seconds to finish remove the bottoms, and I leaned forward with a clear goal in mind – blowing him – but he’d gotten enough of his senses back to hold me back.

“Co-condom,” he panted, red-faced.

I smirked. “I’m a Hellhound, Waldo,” I said. “I cannot get your mortal diseases, and they do not survive long enough on me to give to a lover of mine.” His grip weakened. “There are… concerns, however,” I felt compelled to add. The man hadn’t known not to invite me in; I couldn’t fool myself into thinking he would know anything about marking. Butters was still blushing, but was obviously intent on listening. “You’ll carry my scent on you for a time, no matter what. Going bareback, either in this or later, will mean that scent lingers longer. The fae will recognize it, even if others like you won’t.”

“You weren’t going to tell me?” he asked, not quite angry, but not confused either. A bit upset, but not enough to deter continuing if I answered correctly.

And I already knew what the right answer was – better yet, it was true. “I am a Hellhound; I like marking what’s mine as such.” Most times it offered my lovers some measure of protection for a time; I was a mercenary, unattached to any side yet employed by all. With Waldo it might be slightly different, since he was so obviously attached to Dresden. I hadn’t told Karrin, but she’d been close to Dresden as well and already in the thick of things. If she’d wanted to know, she hadn’t needed to ask me.

Waldo’s grip tightened for a bit, and for a moment I was uncertain what was going through his mind. His eyes were slightly blown, and I could smell the spike in his arousal, but I wasn’t certain what had triggered it – the idea that I wasn’t mortal, or the thought of belonging.

I nuzzled his thigh. “Can I continue, or should I open a condom first?” There was no question as to whether or not we were continuing at all; at this point, I wasn’t going to stop. Delays would be annoying, but allowable. It was his first time after all.

He bit his lip, and finally whimpered a bit before saying: “Go a-ahead.”

I went slow, letting him adjust a bit, nipping at a thigh as I spread his legs a bit more to give me a bit more room. He had a bit more hair than I expected, but like his chest it was thin and light instead of thick and distracting. The man had obviously never shaved anything but his face and underarms. I couldn’t say that I minded.

He was still aroused when I finally reached my target, and I gave his length one long lick before circling my tongue around the head and lowering my mouth over the tip.

His hips jerked, a shallow thrust, and I let my teeth graze the tip of his length lightly in return. It didn’t matter what species you were, that wasn’t a particularly smart or polite move. After a bit of a shudder that seemed to only affect his upper body – he was probably working too hard to control the rest of himself – he breathed deeply and stilled completely.

I went to work on making him want to move again.

Hellhound or not, I couldn’t say that there was anything particularly unique about the taste of Waldo Butters. He tasted like a hot, aroused, male, which was vastly different from the taste of Karrin Murphy but not as vastly different from that of other male lovers I had entertained.

He whined a bit, deep in his throat, pulling me back to the task at hand. Unlike those other lovers, this man was a virgin, and deserved my complete attention.

I pressed lightly on his belly, urging him back, and when he finally figured out what I wanted and complied – I’d had to stop for a moment so he could focus – I started working on what I needed to do to get things moving. First, I dug out the lubricant I’d carried with me, just in case. You never knew when it would be needed, after all. Then I started disarming myself one-handed, sliding a few guns out-of-sight under the bed and slipping a knife between the mattress and box springs in case I needed it. I had a small hand-gun I slipped there as well, closer to the head of the bed.

Finally, I worked myself out of my shirt and jacket, and then peeled off my shoes and socks. The pants would have to wait, but I got them unzipped and unbuttoned.

Waldo hadn’t noticed yet. It wasn’t so much my skill as a few extra decades of experience being used on a first-timer. I was actually rather surprised by his control; most vanilla mortals would have gone off by now.

His hands were pushing at me just as the thought finished, and I backed off as his chocked sounds registered as requests to stop. “I can’t hold it much longer like this,” he panted, stammered. I couldn’t see his face very well, but he was sweating hard inside his flannel shirt.

I rubbed my face against his thigh, nipping at the skin again. “You don’t have to,” I told him.

“Don’t,” he paused, and I’m not certain if he was telling me to stop or just catching his breath. “Don’t want it like this,” he finally continued. “I- I don’t want to be alone.”

He was still shaking a bit, and I realized some of what I was registering as nerves was also control. Yes, he was nervous, but he was working really hard to hold himself back and fulfill some expectation of his own. He was also attempting to see me, but it was an awkward angle that was uncomfortable on his neck, so I climbed up the bed and gave him a deep kiss straight on the mouth.

I could respect that kind of control over your own body, especially when it was experiencing something so completely new. “This better?” I asked as I pulled away.

He nodded, hands coming up to wrap around my shoulders. For once, I found I didn’t mind. He was looking for security, not dominance – not control over _me_ \- and instead of feeling limiting I found myself growling in pleasure, leaning down to leave my mark on his neck.

He was going to have a very obvious love bite in the morning.

Eventually, I pulled away enough to finally get my pants off, and then I was completely naked with an almost-bare Waldo Butters beneath me. I showed him the lube. “Think you can handle this?” I asked.

He swallowed, a bit of the color draining from his face, which only brought it down to healthier tones instead of making him pale. “I’ve never- no one’s ever-“ He couldn’t seem to finish the thought, or take his eyes off the bottle. “I didn’t even consider someone might-“

“What?” I asked, dropping the hand down so he could look less like a startled rabbit.

“Want to.”

I almost laughed, but there were other, more important things happening at the moment, and priorities were important. Laughing was not always appreciated in bed. “Well, now someone’s asking. And you have yet to answer.”

He swallowed again.

“We don’t have to right now.”

He relaxed a bit, but then got this stern look on his face. “I want to,” he said.

I must have been crazy to ask, but the words “You certain?” fell from my lips nonetheless.

He nodded. “Yes. I want to know.”

Waldo Butters, brave at the best and the worst of times, even if he didn’t recognize his bravery as such.

It became harder to think as we rearranged ourselves on the bed and I focused on keeping him feeling good, giving his belly lots of attention and let his cock rub against my chest as I slowly prepared him. “Next time, you can do this to me,” I told him. “Try it the other way around.”

His eyes were wide. “Y-you’d let me?”

I nipped a bit just under a rib. “I won’t do anything to my lovers that I won’t let them do in return,” I said. “Trust me, you’ll understand in a bit. It feels _really_ good.” I would have let him on top first, but I was in the mood to blow his mind in a different way. It might have been better the other way, but this – this felt more right, at the moment, and I’d always been a man who went with his gut instinct.

I had two fingers in him before he’d really sorted things out, but by the time I added a third he was beginning to tense and look uncomfortable, so I concentrated my efforts on finding the magic place inside.

The moment I touched it, he arched off the bed and came in a spectacular show on my chest. I milked him through it, letting him thrust against me, and pulled my fingers out.

Once he calmed down, he immediately started apologizing.

“It’s okay,” I told him, rubbing his side, doing my best to show him calm when all I really wanted to do was roll him over and pound into him until he came like that again. “Easy. We’ve got all night.”

He fumbled around, urging me up towards him, and I complied, letting him fumble around for my dick and plant kisses on my face, trying to make up for what he obviously saw as a mistake.

He certainly had a lot of enthusiasm.

It was rough, but I relaxed enough to find the release he wanted me to find, and then he sort of fell against me and breathed for a few moments. “I’m sorry,” he said again. “Don’t leave?”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” I muttered, growling again. I rolled him on his back and hovered over him. “I’ll just have to work harder next time.” I gave him a few light kisses – he wouldn’t be ready for another attempt for some time – and then settled down over him. It didn’t take long to arrange ourselves to my liking, so that I had a clear view of the door and could reach both the stashed gun and knife without waking Waldo if necessary. He wouldn’t notice, but extra precaution was never wasted precaution in my experience.

I’d let him sleep for a few hours and we’d try again in the morning. Eventually, I was going to get what I wanted. If he was willing, I’d get what I wanted _a lot_.

Besides, he needed caring for, and if no one else was going to do it… then he was up for grabs, and I was more than willing to do the taking.


End file.
